She Doesn’t Like Me Much
by Ancient85
Summary: Everything about this job excites me.  But the look in her eyes tells me that I might not feel the same way when I have a few years under my belt.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Spoilers for the "Go To Hell" episode. It focuses on the thoughts of the newest team member, Ronnie Lake. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

I was the new girl on the team, fresh from the world of academia. I will admit that this is my first real job, ever. I guess I am eager to start…maybe a little too eager. I found that out the minute I showed up for my first case. It was like a rush of adrenaline hit me when I walked on the scene.

My first dead body…I wanted to know everything… about him, about the case, well everything…so I did the one thing my mom said wouldn't hurt …I asked questions.

Maybe it was my nerves overpowering the excitement in me because I couldn't stop the rush of questions that came out of my mouth. You'd think I was some four old barely learning what things were and how they came to be. Well add a two in front of the four and you will get the age I'm supposed to act like.

Anyhow, I might have come off as the annoying kid in the front row with her hand raised up for the entire class period.

I can't say I blame her for putting a limit to my questions.

I always got in trouble in school for asking too many questions….outside of school was no different.

I was the prized play toy for many bullies. They always messed with the nosy and nerdy kids …and I was both.

I'm starting to believe that my mother didn't give me sound advice.

Getting back to my first day, I struggled with the possibility of cops being involved in the death of the homeless man. I tried to wrap my head around that.

All the men in my family are cops…becoming a cop runs in my blood so it was hard to admit that there are dirty cops.

Then again I'm not a cop …not exactly.

My dad and brothers resent the fact that I didn't follow in their footsteps. I love the science part of crime scene investigation too much to do that.

Coming back to my thoughts about my inability to shut up. I can't really help it. Everything about this job excites me. But the look in her eyes tells me that I might not feel the same way when I have a few years under my belt.

I was told by some lab techs that she, Sara, used to be on the nightshift. Come to think of it she was also the one that almost died a few weeks ago. I wouldn't be so eager and forthcoming if I had just went through what she must have gone through.

Gosh, I don't know if I would have made it out alive.

I get the sense that she doesn't like me.

I could get all psychological and say that she sees something in me that reminds her of the way she used to be or someone she prefers not to remember.

I think it's the latter.

In any event I seem to be getting the short end of the stick here…

And I feel no sense of belonging, you know, part of a group. Then again that might be what Sara is going through as well.

She's new to the team as well.

But she has one advantage over me …experience

My disadvantage….over talking and mindless chatter…well make that two disadvantages.

Something to work on I guess.

I guess one good thing about the day was meeting Detective Brass.

He was nice…very welcoming in spite of circumstances.

I hope I see more of him…he reminds me of my dad back home. So tough-looking on the outside – sweet and caring on the inside.

Like I said before I can't believe that cops could be involved or that CSIs would readily point the finger at one of their own.

Maybe my naivety is getting the better of me. Maybe I'm not cut out for this job.

Sara doesn't seem to like me all that much.

And I don't blame her one bit.

After all who would like someone who is always over talking?

* * *

**Hoped you like this one shot. I might add to it later. Who knows? Please review. I'd love to hear any thought you might have about this fanfic. Let me know if you understood what I implied in the last statement and throughout the fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**I've decided to add to this one shot more might follow so be on the lookout for them. Spoilers for the newest episode. Enjoy.

* * *

**_I'm starting to like it here._

_I may still be the new girl on the team, but it is not as awkward as before._

_She is not as testy and a part of me wonders why._

_Then again I found a cure for my nosy nature…Well its not really being nosy but still it can get annoying at times. And I don't want to be annoying…someone already holds that title and I don't want to go and take it away from him…It wouldn't be fair._

_I got to work with Greg Sanders today. He is something else. He's like that cool kid you always wanted to be friends with in high school…then again he probably wasn't "cool" in high school. Yeah high school can be harsh._

_No more so than the case I got tonight. A real mob hit. My first one. It brought me back to why I didn't become an archeologist…I had other interests, forensics in particular to drive me away from the unstoppable heat and dirt._

_Funny how I ended up enduring the heat and shifting through dirt. Is that irony? _

_All in all, I'd say this was a good night for me and judging from Sara's more cheerful attitude I'd say the same for her._

_I heard from some techs that…it's funny how lab techs are always the ones to spill the beans about something they hear, go figure. Anyway I heard that the reason Sara switched shifts was because she was involved in a relationship with her previous supervisor, Mr. Grissom._

_I have yet to meet him face to face, but I've heard only good things about him, mostly from Sara._

_Gossip aside, I'd bet my Elvis memorabilia that her chipper mood was because of a certain supervisor._

_I wonder what it could be…I could ask._

_But asking questions really didn't help before._

_My dad used to tell me that the only ones that were allowed to ask questions were cops and hiring agents…any others were just plain nosy._

_My dad is old fashioned that way._

_But you won't catch me calling him that to his face._

_Not if I want to get the good piece of turkey for thanksgiving._

_In a family of eight…it's a big deal._

_Anyways…its been eventful in Las Vegas, home of the optimistic and pessimistic as my younger brother, Mike, said when he learned about my decision to move down to the city surrounded by desert._

_My brother is …well I don't know how to describe him exactly._

_Getting back to…_

"Hey, Ronnie. What are you up to?" Ronnie looks up from her laptop and finds Hodges lurking in the doorway.

"Um…nothing. Just taking a break this is the break room, right?" She says shutting the laptop.

"Funny, don't let Sara catch you joking on the job. She's kind of a stickler for the rules."

"If you say so." She says then mumbles under her breath the words _"Mr. Annoying"_

"How about you take time out of your busy schedule of emailing Mr. Fabulous and help me with a few things?"

"I'm a CSI not your personal intern." She opens her laptop and starts to type.

"Please."

"Fine since you asked so nicely." Ronnie follows Hodges in the direction of the Trace lab.

Her mistake was leaving her laptop there in a lab full of nosy people because when she returned a new sentence had been left on her screen

_I was cool in high school for your information, but I won't hold it against you since it seems like we are at an agreement about Hodges …he can really be annoying sometimes or is it all the time?

* * *

_

**Hope you liked it and sorry if I confused you in the change of tense. I wanted her thoughts in this chapter and in the previous one to be thoughts that Ronnie was actually typing in her laptop. Please review and let me know what you think. I'm open to any constructive criticism. It helps too. Make this writer happy and write a review.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Ancient 85**


End file.
